Kage no Kohaku
by Yakuza Maiden
Summary: Kohaku Kurosaki is the daughter of a child of Ares and part of a Yakuza clan. She is a samurai ninja and an assassin for Kimura Village nearby the 'werewolf' city, Nishioka. When her brother was captured when she was 5, she was determined to become stronger and bring both her parents and brother home safely. Will she defeat the demon and save them or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Yakuza Maiden here. This is the exact story from from my other one, Phantom Sword. I am putting it under Kage no Kohaku, so it's been edited and proofread._  
_**

* * *

_Clash. _Kohaku Kurosaki and the youngest of her uncles, Aoshi Kurosaki, were fencing with Greek styled armour and helmets in the back of their Greek mansion. Kohaku had two katanas. One, the blade made of black Stygian celes and the hilt, pure white diamond with an onyx at the end of it. The other, the blade made of white diamond and Stygian celes for the hilt with an onyx. They were called the Twin Dual Blades. Aoshi's was made of celestial bronze, with a ruby at the end of his hilt. Both moved by reflex. Then, Aoshi sped forward with his katana thrust towards Kohaku. They clashed again. Kohaku moved and dodged with ease and grace. Kohaku clanged a katana against Aoshi's breastplate, effectively knocking him down. By the time they were done, Aoshi was knocked to the ground several times, panting and sweating. Kohaku looked as if she wanted to fight him still, and got back into position. She was also smirking smugly at her favorite uncle. Aoshi took a deep breath in and took off his helmet. "500 attempts, 500 losses." Kohaku said and kept smirking, and put the tip of one katana against her uncle's neck. Aoshi chuckled and pushed the tip away from himself. "Indeed. Since the day you were born and when I taught you how to defend yourself with kung-fu and kenjutsu, you've been the best in our clan. You learn quickly. It took only one day for you to learn everything and understand it." Aoshi replied. He walked to Kohaku's side, facing the mansion. "But, be careful my little samurai. There's far worse than me!" "Oh, I know, Uncle." Kohaku replied and they both smiled. Kohaku took off her helmet and turned around. "Yes, you do. Wonderful job! Sparring session's over." "Yes, sir!" Kohaku said and with that said, they both walked up to the mansion.

Kohaku had put her armour up in her closet, and went to her private bathroom to shower. _Kirara-san is probably at at bar the moment. _Kohaku thought as she showered. _That okami baka_. _Her mind is always on dancing and bars. _She turned off the shower water and stepped out. _Wait. That's not always true. Her mind is on fighting and protecting our Kurosaki family, too. I can say I'm like that, too. _Kohaku sighed and put some sweats on and put headphones on, listening to Adam Lambert, MJ, and K-pop. She leaned against her black pillows, reading Kuroshitsuji. An hour later, her mom's best friend, Kirara, walked through the door, carrying at least four or five bags of clothing. "Hello, Haku-kun! I just bought-" Kirara started. "What have I told you about knocking before entering?" Kohaku asked, effectively cutting her off. "Tch." "Uwah~! So mean!" Kirara replied, feigning hurt on her face. Kohaku had a throbbing vein from being irritated. "So, I bought something for you!" "Eh!? Not in those five-" Kohaku started to say, she was cut off with a "Come on," as Kirara pulled her to the bathroom."Oi! Wait, Kir-" Saying bathroom was an understatement. It was more like a big room than a bathroom. There was a celestial bronze bath tub the size of a small pool, sink that runs along on wall, and a floor length mirror.(Kirara insisted.) There was also a desk with a laptop. Kirara turned the bath on, putting Kohaku's favorite scents, chocolate and green tea, in. "Hey! I did shower!" Kohaku protested as Kirara tried to pull her toward the little pool. You did not shampoo your hair though." Katsumi replied. "Get in." "Hell no!" "Get in!" "No!" "Kohaku!" "No!" As Kirara and Kohaku fought, they both fell into the pool, fully clothed. "See what you did, making a fuss like that?" Kirara got out and took off her skirt and top, putting a another spaghetti strapped shirt and denim shorts on. Kohaku 'hnned' and peeled the wet layers off of her body. Kirara wet Kohaku's silken, short, white and red tipped hair and lathered it up with green tea scented shampoo. She then rinsed it as Kohaku rewashed herself. Kohaku got out and dried off with a K.K. monogrammed towel that Kirara gave her. While the golden haired girl walked out to get something, Kohaku wrapped the towel around her and sat on her desk chair. Kirara walked back in with a roll of ace bandage, boy short underwear in one hand, and three bags in another.

While Kohaku put the underwear on and taped her chest up, Kirara rustled through two bags from Higurashi's, Kohaku's favorite shop if she ever went shopping. She pulled out a black sleeveless t-shirt, black leather shorts, and knee-high black boots. "K-Kirara-san! You really did! I love it already!" "Mai. I know you and your tastes well. You're welcome!" Kirara replied. "T-thanks." Kohaku replied to her and put the clothes on. The golden haired girl went to another bag and pulled out a pair of fingerless gloves, a long black jacket with red flames at the hem of the jacket and edge of her sleeves. She also pulled out a silver coloured studded belt with red and silver chains to attach to the belt loops. "Put these on." Kirara directed. Kohaku complied. Kirara stepped back and looked at Kohaku. "Maaaa! You look exactly like your alias! Dangerous air about you and daring anyone to a fight!" "Really?" Kohaku turned to face the floor length mirror. "Wow. I do." She smiled and turned to Kirara and said, "Arigatou!" "Hai, hai. "Let's get to dinner." "Hai!"

When Kohaku and Kirara came down two hallways to the right, and into the dining room, everyone else, that is, Kohaku's grandfather(previous Oyabun), her grandmother, her two oldest uncles, and her younger one were already at the table. "Oi, Kohaku, you're always late. Katsumi-chan, you're normally on time." Kohaku's second oldest uncle, Hideki said. "Ch! Damatte, Hide-oji." Kohaku replied and crossed her arms. "Mai, mai! Gomenasai! We were trying on clothes!" "Is that so? Kohaku doesn't seem to be that type." Kohaku's grandfather, Tanaka, said. "Yes, well, she isn't. But! I bought her some new outfits from Higurashi's, her favorite store." Katsumi replied. "Ah, I see. Are those new?" Tanaka nodded towards Kohaku, indicating the outfit. "Yes, Grandfather." Kohaku replied. "They fit you well. " Tanaka complemented. "Thanks." Kohaku said. She and Kirara sat down. They all said, 'Itadakimasu' and ate their four course meal. Kohaku felt full and walked back to her room.

It was midnight when Kohaku got up from her place at her Xbox, playing Assassin's Creed. This game certainly helped her a lot in her missions for Kimura Village, a ninja village not far from Nishioka. Kohaku went to the Ninja Academy to become a ninja and become even stronger. She graduated from the Academy when she was only seven, and became an assassin for Kimura's Divine Dragon's Oath. Not to mention that her own clan is made up of yakuza, not including her aunts. She is on the highest level of strength possible around. She got ready for the night in the ninja world, where her next assignment will be. She dressed in all black and attached her Twin Dual Blades to leather strapped supported sheaths and walked out the bedroom door. By now, the rest of the household would be asleep. Kohaku glided from the banister down to the floor of the lower level, landing lightly on her feet. She ran out the door and into the night.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Please review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next day, Kohaku went to bed soon as she came home. The mission took the whole night and the

murderer was very elusive and tried to ambush her. Fortunately, she caught up with him and slit his

throat.

She sighed and went to bed. An hour later, Kirara came in to cover Kohaku with her covers. She

reached to touch Kohaku's forehead and her eyes widened. Kirara went to the bathroom to Iris-

message Kohaku's seventeen year old boyfriend, who, at this time was working at Kimura Village's

hospital. She turned on the faucet, letting it fill up the sink. When it was full, she turned off the tap and

held up a golden Greek drachma. She closed her eyes and thought, _O Iris, please accept my offering, _

and threw the drachma in the water and said, "I want to see Prince Hiyacinthus." The image rippled and

the prince's face appeared. He, apparently, was giving a patient a dose of silverwood nectar. "Ne,

Hiyacinthus!" Kirara called to him. "Hm?" He stood up and turned around. He had an expression of

surprise when he saw Kirara. "Kirara-san? What did you need?" he asked. "Kohaku has a fever,

apparently." Katsumi replied. "Did she go out on another mission?" he questioned. She nodded. Hiyacinthus sighed and face palmed. "Kohaku needs to take a little break from missions for a while. I will have to talk to Hiroshi-sama about this. She keeps taking on S-class missions." "I try to tell her to chill for a while, but she doesn't listen, she never has. She's definitely my friend's daughter, for sure!" "Well, keep her in bed, strap her down if necessary. Then, keep her forehead cool with a cool, wet cloth and vary the temperature of her food."Hai, hai. Good luck with your operation!" "Arigatou." They disconnected and Kirara did as Hiyacinthus instructed. Kohaku, of course, had a fit of anger when she was not allowed to leave her bed.

A week went by and Kohaku was finally allowed to leave her bed. She went to the skate ramp to

skateboard. Later, she came back and went to the kitchen. She saw a of _onigiri _on the counter and

reached her hand out to take one. Her hand was smack away with a hard plastic spatula. "Itai!"

She shrieked out. "No snacking on the sly, Haku-kun," Kirara scolded. "B-but-" Kohaku started. "No."

Kirara replied firmly. "These are for everyone, you know." Kohaku rubbed her reddened hand and said, "But you know I love onigiri!" "Yes, yes, but this is for everyone." "Even that stupid

okami?" "Yes, even for him." "Grrr. Fine." Kohaku growled. "I'll be outside, in the back."

"Hai." She went out the sliding door only to bump into someone. "Kyaa~!" She looked up to see an

onyx brown eyed, black haired boy. "Ah! Shushuya! Baka-okami!" Kohaku yelled out. "Watch

where you're going, you little brat!" Shushuya yelled back. "Urusai! You weren't watching where you

were going either!" Kohaku replied back, a vein in her forehead threatening to rupture. "Now,

now, you two. Always fighting like this." Aoshi said, walking down the hallway. "OI! Uncle!" Kohaku whined. At that moment, Katsumi came outside with a big plate of onigiri and chocolate drenched dango. "Kyaa~! Chocolate dango!" Kohaku exclaimed and ran to get some dango. Kirara's hand held her back by her Kohaku's forehead. "Hey! What's the meaning of this?!" Kohaku yelled out. "Some for others first, dear." "Dammit." Katsumi gave Aoshi, Shushuya, and Kirara a few onigiri and dango before taking one of each for herself. She gave Kohaku the rest of the dango and onigiri, which was a lot and Kohaku was satisfied. When everyone was finished, Kirara took the plates back in.

"Kirara-san, wanna have a go at kenjutsu?" Kohaku asked her mom's best friend. "Hmm? Oh, I

don't know. I'm not as good as you, Haku-kun." Kirara replied. Kohaku stood up and crossed her arms

over her chest. "Hnnn? Turning away from a challenge? How cowardly." That got Kirara to look

up at the white-haired teen. "Seems that I have to step up to the challenge now, don't I?" she replied.

She stood up and said, "Fine. Let's go."

When Kohaku and Kirara got their celestial bronze armour, arm and leg guards, and helmets on, they

got into position. Kohaku had one of the twin blades, her white diamond katana, and Kirara had her steel and bronze katana. "Kirara-san, ready when you are!" Kohaku called to Kirara. The latter sped off towards heropponent in reponse. Kohaku blocked and parried with ease. Kohaku continued to play defense, while Kirara played offense. (This is not football, mind you.) After an hour of this back and forth, Kirara was sweating and tired. "Uwah~! I can't keep up! You win!" she said and sat down where she was, panting. (She's a wolf demon) Kohaku just stood there, and lowered her katana. "You were good, too, you know." she replied. "Thanks, but, not as good as you." Kirara said. "Let's go inside." "Hai!"

After they went inside, Kohaku went to her room. She went to her room and decided to play video

games. Mitsuko called Kohaku from down the hall. Kohaku went to see what she wanted. "Haku-kun,

let's go surfing!" she exclaimed. Kohaku's eyes lit up at surfing. "Sure!" So, they got changed and brought out their surfboards.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on, let's set up." Kohaku's aunt said, and walked over to a spot nearer to the water, but far enough away that their things would not get wet. Kohaku wore her surf swimsuitw, which consisted of dark blue short shorts, a dark blue bikini top, and she had her hair up in a ponytail. Her Aunt Mitsuko was wearing a green bikini swimsuit with a short skirt around her hips. They brought their surfboards and some snacks and water. Mitsuko laid out two towels and a big umbrella to sheild them from the sun. When she was done, they both picked up their surfboards and ran to the water. They waded in deeper and then laid on their boards paddling forward with their arms and hands. They looked behind them. There was a good sized wave coming towards them. They then stood on boards and used their hands to balance.

After they went surfing, Kohaku got washed up and Aoshi took her to her favorite restaurant, which was fancy cafe called 'Kami-Okami'. Inside the cafe was all blue, to match its name. There were blue drapes, table cloths, and the seats were all different shades of blue. A waiter came up to the two. "M-my lady, my l-lord! Welcome back to Kami-Okami!" he stuttered out nervously and bowed. "Thank you, Daisuke. There's no need to be so nervous, though. It's only us two." Aoshi replied. "Of c-course!" The waiter replied and showed them to Kohaku's favorite seat, which was a private little room with a Japanese sliding door. Daisuke pulls out a small pad of paper and a pen. "What would you like this time, my lady?" He asked Kohaku, turning to her. "Hn? Oh, um, Sushi Sashimi and Kaisendon. Oh, and for a drink, Matcha Latte, please." Kohaku replied. "Yes, my lady. Right away." The waiter replied as he wrote everything down. "And you, my lord?" He turned to Aoshi. "Let's see, Seafood Udon sounds good. I'll have that and some green tea." Aoshi answered. The waiter bowed and said, "Of course." He walked to the kitchen to place the order. Kohaku looked deep in thought. "Uncle." Kohaku called to Aoshi. "Nani, Haku?" "When are you going back to the dojo?" she asked. "Mmm, tomorrow, I suppose?" he replied. "Why?" "No reason. Besides, I have to go back to Himura Village. Oikawa-san wants me to do another assignment. I am the captain of the Divine Dragon after all." Kohaku said. "Yes, along with being our Head of the Clan and title, Supreme Yakuza Boss." Aoshi added on.

Their food came within 20 minutes. They both said, "Itadakimasu!" and dug in. Kohaku tried to eat slow, but ended up eating her food fast. Aoshi paid for the bill and they left the cafe.

Back in the Kurosaki mansion, someone was waiting for her. Hiyacinthus was waiting for her in the parlour. "Hiya! You're back!" Kohaku literally jumped into the golden haired boy's outstretched arms. They hugged and Kohaku said, "Haven't seen you in a while!" "Yes, well, blame it on the head medic, Osamu-san. He's been overworking me for some reason. It was more than operations. I had to also decipher medical codes and transcribe them into Japanese." Hiyacinthus replied. Kohaku took a step back and looked him over. He looked a little off.(I don't me crazy off, just the overworked off) First off, his skin didn't have the bronzy glow that it usually held. His eyes had little bags under them and his clothes were a little ruffled and out of place. "Hmm, you need to go up to your room and sleep." Kohaku said finally. She pushed him towards the grand stairway. "B-but, Kohaku!" he complained. "Good night!" she effectively cut him off. So, he just nodded and walked to his room, which adjourns to Kohaku's. Kohaku turned around and told Hayato, "Call everyone on the 'private' guest list. A private 'party' will be held in the game room." Hayato bowed and replied, "Yes, my lady." He left the parlour.

Later in the evening, a group of people from the 'private' list had gathered in the large game room. "Well, well, Kurosaki-sama, what's the occasion?" a male werewolf named Ayame asked. "Nothing, really. I just wanted to have some fun, ne?" Kohaku replied in a low tone, her amber eyes glinting with glee and mischief. She was in a comfortable chair in front of the pool table and held a pool stick in one hand, her head resting lightly on the other. "Ah, you demon!" the wolf said and smirked. "Aren't I?" Kohaku said. "Care to take your turn, Kurosaki-sama?" another named Dai'ichi, asked. "Pass. I don't intend to hit the wrong ball." Kohaku replied. "Miss Pretentious." Kohaku's second oldest uncle, Hideki Kurosaki, said. "Same to you, Uncle." "Hmf. You are very much like your mother." "Am I? Cool." "Let's not argue, Hide-nii san, Haku." Aoshi spoke up, his arms crossed against his chest, with a pool stick in one hand. "It's Uncle Hide's fault." Kohaku replied. Aoshi had to smile at his favorite niece. Kohaku's oldest aunt, Miyazaki, walked up to the pool table and leaned over, shooting the white ball against two. Neither of the balls went into any of the four holes. "Tch, missed." She said. "So, what of the gang who's been messing around in our warehouses, Haku?" she asked her niece. "Don't worry. As Supreme Boss and the head, I've been keeping tabs on this foolish gang. I have a trap for those 'filthy rats' in the next warehouse." Kohaku answered. "You really are a devil." Ayame said. "I'll take that as a compliment." the Oyabun replied. "Enough pretentious talk. When will they be eradicated, Kurosaki-sama?" another man asked. "Colorful choice of words, Ryuusaki. You'll want to watch that tone with me." Kohaku said dangerously, narrowing her eyes. Ryuusaki leaned back against the wall. "Well, if you're willing to pay me a generous amount, they'll be gone soon. Send the money by midnight, tonight. I'll be waiting." "Fine, I'll pay. One of my assistants here." "Good boy." Kohaku said. Ryuusaki grunted. "I think I'll end this game. I'll take my turn." she sighed and got up from the chair. She sat on the edge of the pool table and leaned over with the stick. "Y-you're aiming for the red one?!" Dai'ichi asked in surprise. Ryuusaki walked towards the door. "Greed and arrogance will be your ultimate downfall, Kurosaki." He said and walked out the door. Kohaku shoot the red ball and knocked all of them to the holes. "Greed and arrogance, my downfall, hn?" Kohaku smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you all enjoyed my first three chapters. Sorry I'm late with the fourth. Don't kill me! **

**Enjoy the fourth chapter, thanks! **

**Please review! :) ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Haku-kun!" a female voice called. Kohaku groaned and pulled her covers closer to her body. Her door

opened and she heard footsteps coming closer to her bedside. Someone pulled and yanked the covers

off of Kohaku. She shivered and opened her eyes wide. "A-Aunt Mitsuko! What the hell!" Kohaku yelled

as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Up, up! You gotta go to Himura Village, remember?" her aunt replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Wait, shit! Fuck! Today?" Kohaku exclaimed. "Yes. Today." "Crap." Kohaku got out of bed

and got showered. Mitsuko walked out the room to go do something else. She got dressed in her ninja

clothes and ran out of her door. She slid down the Grande Staircase and out the front door of the

mansion.

"You are late, Kurosaki-san." said the Chifu of Himura Village. "Oh, shut it, Aoi." Kohaku replied. "This is,

like, the first time I've been late." "Chifu-sama to you, brat. And I expect you to be punctual." Kohaku

rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Must I go through this again? I hold a higher position than you." The Chifu

twitched an eye, irked by his best ninja's rudeness and arrogance. "Maybe in Nishioka, but here, you

are my best captain and subordinate in the village. A ninja." Aoi replied. "Trying to get on my nerves,

Aoi? 'Cuz it's working." "Hardly, I am simply stating a fact." "I still hold more power than you do and

have a higher status, whether it be Nishioka or here." Kohaku argued. Aoi, fed up with his favorite

ninja's smart ass comments, decided to shut her up with an invitation. He pulled out an envelope and

handed it to Kohaku. Kohaku took it, confused. "Aoi, what is this?" she asked. "An invitation." Aoi

answered. "To?" "Open it." Kohaku opened the envelope and it said,

Kurosaki Kohaku

You are invited to:

Akai Me Dance Club

"This is no joke, right? This is-" Kohaku said, shocked. "Quite right. Your Uncle Aoshi asked me to give this to you, as he was busy

with his dojo. A late birthday gift from him and me." Aoi said and smiled. Kohaku's eyes widened. "You are dismissed and your

welcome, kid." "Thanks!" Kohaku replied and ran out the door. Aoi had to smile at his favorite's childish behavior. _That'll never get _

_old. _He thought and turned to finish his work. _Enjoy._Kohaku ran back to Nishioka to the Hakushi Dojo. She ran through the gate and

little garden to the dojo's door and slid it open. People a little older than her looked behind them at the girl who banged the door open.

Aoshi looked up from teaching, noticing that most of his students were not paying attention. "Haku, how many times have I told you

not to barge into the dojo and slamming the door with so much force?" Aoshi scolded his niece. "Sensei, you know this boy?" one

student asked. "Yes. Haku is actually a girl, however she may look. She is my niece, the Head of our clan, Kurosaki." Aoshi replied.

"Eeeeeehhh? A girl and that powerful?" They chimed in. "Her name is Kohaku Kurosaki." "So this is THE Kohaku Kurosaki? She's so

tiny." Kohaku stepped in and roundhouse kicked some students and held two down with her hands. "Did I mention that she is a trained

ninja and samurai as well?" They all looked up at their sensei. "Haku, no need to go all out on them, they're Intermediates." Kohaku got

up and crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "Shouldn't have insulted me, baka." Kohaku replied. "Um, well, let me finish my

lesson today, okay?" Aoshi said to his favorite niece. " 'Kay." Kohaku replied. She sat on a cushion that was a little out of the way in

front of the class. As time elapsed during the day, Kohaku had been watching the students' movements intently, a hand on her knee and

elbow bent upwards. The other arm rested on her other knee. Her uncle's teaching methods were very good and firm. So everyone had

good stances.

When the lesson was over, the students left and Kohaku jumped up and ran into Aoshi's chest and hugged him. "Arigatou! You know,

the invitation." Kohaku exclaimed. Aoshi hugged Kohaku back. "Your welcome. Now that you are of age, I felt that you should have the

right to the dance club. You can only go there by invitation if you are of age. I know you've wanted to go to Tamaki's, though you

weren't old enough. We, Kurosaki members, must abide by certain rules." He smiled and replied. "I know, I know. Thanks, though!"

Kohaku said again. "How about another spar, ne?" Aoshi asked Kohaku. "Sure, why not?"They both walked outside of the dojo with

woven bamboo swords. "This is too light, Uncle." Kohaku said, looking down on her bamboo sword. "This is too light." she said. "Well,

the students don't have as strong of arm strength as you do." Aoshi replied. "Lol. Let's begin." Kohaku said. They got into position.

Aoshi was in the normal kendo stance, both hands on the bamboo sword in front of him. Kohaku had the arm with the sword over her

head, palm side facing toward the sky, and the other in front of her, palm facing her uncle. Both knees bent away from each other. Her

stance was a more advanced position. Aoshi was the first to move. He ran towards Kohaku, the tip of the bamboo stick aimed towards

her left side. Being ambidextrous, she blocked him and roundhouse kicked him to the ground. She flipped with one hand and landed on

both feet. Aoshi got up a split second before his niece attacked. Unfortunately, he was not quick enough and she jabbed him on his right

side and he fell again.

This went on for a little while. In the end, Aoshi lost again to his niece. He got up with the help of Kohaku, a little bruised in some

places where Kohaku had jabbed him. "I still lose to you no matter how much of an expert I am." he said. "Aw, don't beat yourself up

over it. At least you're stronger than a lot of others. Those werewolves." Kohaku replied. "Well, true." Aoshi answered. Kohaku turned

her head and said, "And those _demons _from the _Demon Society. _They piss me off." Aoshi smiled softly and chuckled. "Ah, don't worry

about them. You are much stronger than them." He frowned a little. "They think you're too dangerous. You are very strong; stronger

than them. They don't like Shadowhunters being stronger than them. So, we don't exactly get along with the Society." He sighed. "Nor

are we liked that much by them. However, there are exceptions." "Exceptions? Such as?" Kohaku pondered. "Like who? They all seem

like assholes." She frowned. "Hai. Our ancestor, Hachirou and Akane Kurosaki. They are the oldest demons in the society. But you

already know that we, Kurosaki's do not age after twenty. So, they look young despite being over 30,000 years old." Aoshi replied. "I

never knew that our ancestors were in the Society. Wow." Kohaku said. "They look out for you from afar so that the Society does not

get their hands on you and assassinate you." Aoshi said. "I suppose I should be grateful. However, I for one, would like to wring their

necks." Kohaku replied. Aoshi had to laugh at his niece's little threat. "Come on, let's go home and get you ready for clubbing." He said.

They left the dojo together and rode their limo home.

* * *

**Sorry about part of the text. Thanks!**


End file.
